XIII
by Ralza Tonfa
Summary: The Story of Iso Unamari and friends and their crazy adventure to save the country of Ivalice
1. Prologue

Prologue (The Century War) 

(Author's note- Hey guys this is my first story so please comments are welcomed! Hope you enjoy!)

It was dark. The soldiers stood in the dark forest cowering in fear for their lives. They were in _their _territory now. They knew they were going to die, without a doubt in their mind. It was now only a matter of time. They knew that _they _could smell their sweat as it trickles down their faces. They also knew that they could hear when it fell to the forest floor. _They_ could also hear their heartbeats as their pulses increased, thumping so loudly, that the soldiers thought their hearts were going to explode. No one dared spoke a word. They didn't even dare to breathe normally, instead taking short sporadic breaths as though that will help their situation. Then it happened before the soldier's could realize the situation. There they stood. At first all they saw were the shadows of dark towering figures. The humans called them bloodsuckers, but they preferred to be called _vampires._ Then they heard growling near their feet and knew that these were the last few moments of their lives. The growling came from an ancient tribe of humans who were blessed with the ability of being able to transform they're bodies into creatures that were brethren to the wolves, thus giving them the name _werewolves. _Creatures of unholy origin now surrounded the soldiers. Then without warning the monsters struck. Their kills were quick and many, with blood splattering and drenching everything near the monsters radius of death. As soon as they appeared, they vanished without a trace. As usual they left one human alive to tell the tale of the death and misery. This is how a battle always ended with the death and destruction of the humans. This lasted for about nine to eight decades to the humans during The Century War. That is, until that fortunate day when the hero, Damien Elmdor, had found a solution. The humans called it the Holy Darkness. It was a 6-foot long crystal claymore that gave an unusual patina in the light and darkness. This claymore was the answer to the human's salvation. It gave the wielder the supernatural abilities of both vampire and werewolf, thus giving the humans a chance at survival. The blade appalled the monsters, causing them to blame each other for the mistake of allowing the humans to get such a mighty weapon. Their bickering then amplified to fighting between each other causing the monsters to dwindle down to almost nothing. Then about another decade later the humans arose from the ashes like a phoenix, and declared victory over the werewolves and vampires. The humans rejoiced by crowning, Damien Elmdor, king of the powerful and almighty country of Ivalice. Peace ruled over Ivalice for twenty-five years. Then on a on an unfortunate and uncertain night something incomprehensible happened that changed the country of Ivalice forever. The humans call it the "evil plague". It caused the great king Damien to become nothing but a vessel for the most evil and atrocious being ever known to man. The great king has now become an evil tyrant that put Ivalice into a country known for its chaos and disorder. To make sure of this, the evil tyrant sent out minions to destroy any human, vampire and werewolf who dares not becomes a loyal servant for life. Now, decades later still in Ivalice the country is still being ruled by chaos and fear. This now brings us to our hero of our story. He goes by the name of Iso Unamari. And he wants _revenge_.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (The Meeting)**

(A.N- If you are still reading this I hope that means you like it! Chapter 2 _was _in the process of being posted, but somehow it got lost in cyberspace and needs to be found! (Hopefully it won't be needed to be redone…) So you'll have to wait on that! Sorry! Anyways, here's Chapter 1! Enjoy!)

_We will always be there for you, remember that Iso... Mother,_ Iso mumbled, as he tried to touch her beautiful face but only for it to be snatched away as he awoken from his dream. He looked around to see where he was. He was in the little forest right near the town of Alibus. He looked to see what time it is. _6:35 p.m., damn I better get going,_ he thought. He got up and headed north towards the exit of the forest. He had a meeting to get to. He got into town and as soon as he walked into town square every one started to get out of his way as fast as possible. Well if you saw a man well built, 6'5" and looks really pissed off you would too right? And those duel katanas that he always carried around didn't look like little toys to mess around with also. And everyone has heard of him anyway. The rumor was that he was going to challenge the evil tyrant so he can avenge his parent's death. And they were right but they had no right to pry into his life, Iso thought. He looked again at the time. _6:43 p.m., it was almost time._ Iso was supposed to meet with the only person that he really talked to. His name was Cyrus Usaki. He was a member of Damien's elite force of guards that go by the name of the Talon Clan. The Talon Clan was a very dangerous group. If the Talon Clan was looking for you, you knew, without a doubt, that you were going to die. Just the thought of their name can send grown men running. No one was ever able to defeat the Clan. There was something about them that made them better than the rest, but no one could quite actually put their finger on it. Cyrus was the key to the fall of the evil tyrant. He found out the weakness that could destroy Damien. Unfortunately, it looks like Cyrus was taking that secret to the grave with him. There he was, on the cold, hard cobblestone of a back alley where he was to meet Iso, without a head. Iso stood there in disbelief. _How the hell did they find out? _Iso thought. "Well I glad you found your friend, Iso." He turned around to only be facing the leader of the Talon Clan, Ryden Ososaki. "But, I think you should check on your friend there. He really shouldn't be lying on the ground like that." Ryden said with an evil grin. Iso grunted. "If you knew any better you would have left already so _you_ don't become the next person knocked out on the ground." Iso threatened. "Well, big words for such a little man." Ryden scoffed, unfazed from Iso's threat. Now remember, Iso is 6'5" but if placed near Ryden, he looks like a teenager. "Unfortunately, I think you got that backwards Iso. It should have been _you_ that should have left. Because _we _aren't going anywhere." "_We?_" Iso wondered out loud. Ryden looked as though if he tried to stifle a laugh. "Why yes Iso." Ryden said humorously. "You didn't think that it was just you and me, did you?" And, as though on cue, the rest of the clan appeared as though they just like materialized from the shadows. _Oh man, _thought Iso. Then without hesitation, they attacked Iso from all sides. Now Iso knew why grown man shuddered at just the thought of their name, _birds of a feather, flock together…_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (The Confrontation)**

(A.N- Hey that it's so far, going pretty good (I think…) well, this by far is my favorite fight scene! It's the first one I wrote and I love it! And it's a good one at that (I Hope…)! Anyways, keep commenting and reading! Enjoy!)

Sorry this chapter is experiencing technical difficulties. It's somewhere lost in cyberspace between my house, my school, my e-mail and the notebooks I'm using for the random ideas that just pop into my head (that happens like almost every second of the day…) so, as soon as I find it (or retype it, hopefully the first option happens not the second one…) I'll put it up as soon as possible and hopefully you will enjoy it very soon! See you guys later!

Ralza


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Defeat)**

(A.N- Hey if you're _still_ reading my crazy story, you must be really enjoying it (or must be _reeeallllly bored, _hopefully not though…) Anyways if you're still reading, please keep commenting! Enjoy!)

_I am sooo bored with this guy._ Thought Ryden dully. _No way could this be the guy that Damien was so worried about._ And with that thought he dodged Iso's slash, without much thought and with an open palm he sent Iso sprawling into the air, then with a sickening thud Iso's body smacked the cobblestone, _hard. Although, I'll admit it, he has the willpower of none I ever faced. Instead of breaking him down with each attack, _Ryden thought, _it seems as though, he's seems to be getting stronger…hmmm, then maybe, just maybe he could be the one Damien is so worried about._ Then Iso staggered to his feet then charged, full speed, at Ryden. This time, Ryden, actually had to _try_ and dodge Iso's thrust meant for Ryden's chest. If Ryden stalled for any second longer, it would have been all over for him. _Well, maybe my theory was correct, _Ryden paused then considered it; _I should finish this before it gets out of hand…_andwith that thought,Ryden took the fighting stance he uses for only one reason, _to end any and all battle he grew bored of…for all eternity._ Iso, looking already dead on his feet, gripped his katanas tighter and with his vision blurred and seeing spots didn't really comprehend what or why Ryden was doing as he changed his stance. Or he really didn't care. When Iso sets something on his mind, he doesn't stop to think, even if there is a better way to attack his situation, he'll keep going the same way even if it means if it might not allow him to live for another day. Iso, starting out wobbly, finally reached top speed; he looked just like a blur of light with the intensity of wanting to finish this battle out, here and now, just like Ryden. _Well if my theory is correct, _Ryden started to reconsider his plan,_ with a little more training; he might just prove to be a worthy opponent._ Ryden thought of this with such approving. Oh, how he waited for the day to test he powers to their maximum capacity. His intrigue got the better of him instead of his reasoning, _if he could survive this, then he is worth to fight again, otherwise, it was just a waste of my time._ Ryden conformed his idea in just at the nick of time. The blur of Iso was fast, but Ryden was _way_ faster. As Iso came down with his finishing strike, Ryden parried that strike and even with faster speed, he slapped Iso hand to make him drop his katana. Then Ryden saw it, _he finally broke his will._ With that thought, he popped Iso into the air with an open palm then with his extraordinary speed, made it to the zenith of Iso drop before Iso was even there, and then he clasped his hands together then slammed them into Iso chest sending him plummeting to the Earth. Then again using his speed, he was there before Iso reached the Earth, and with his final blow, he sent a roundhouse kick into Iso's back sending him speeding, like a bullet just shot from a gun, into the alleyway's back wall. _Crrrackkk!!!!_ Ryden and his clan couldn't tell if that was brick shattering or if it was bone. It was probably a combination of both. The impact was heard from miles away. "We're done here, let's go." Ryden commanded. And with that they materialized into the darkness not to be seen until needed again…


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (Alliance) **

(A.N- wow a lot has happened in just- what? Four chapters? Crazy huh? Well I got to say I think it's pretty good (and I'm not just saying that because I made it…) And I boy do I have still have more to write! (And if you're _still_ reading this, wow, like I'm totally in love of you!!! (Of course if you're a girl of course! Sorry guys!) Well see you guy's in the next chapter! Enjoy!)

There they were, passed out on the forest ground out of pure exhaustion. They were gasping for air trying to get up before the other only running pure hate. Passed way beyond even their own superhuman endurance, they laid flat on their backs so drained of energy they could scarcely keep their eyes open. "I'm…I'm…I'm… going to… finish you off… B-b-before you can… even get up to defend yourself, as soon as I rest for a little bit. Igani mumbled. "Oh yeah, well…. You'll have to get…to…to…to…get up quick-b-b-because I'm about… to get up. Raphael said exasperatedly. "I'm just need… to rest…my eyes for a lit-. Igani passed out before he could finish his threat. "Yeah me to-." Raphael said as he passed out. "Wha, wha, wha-"Igani said just awaking from his unexpected slumber. "Well good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" "Who the hell are you?!" Igani demanded. "Just relax we're not going to hurt you two- not yet any way. The stranger smirked. "But if you just cooperate with us we just _maybe_ spare your lives." "Igani do what he says-he'll get his turn don't worry." Raphael spoke. He looked around still dull from sleeping. He finally found him and saw what trouble they were in. There they were, surrounded by two vampires and the other one was a werewolf. From right there he knew they were renegades. Because only renegades would only join forces with the other kind just to have a better chance at survival. _Oh man_, thought Igani. _How the hell are we going to get out of this one? Well there's one-way…_No, no way will I join forces with _him_. _But it's the only way and you know it._ Fine, Igani reluctantly agreeing with himself. Then without warning, both Igani and Raphael struck the Renegades at the same time. They were no threat as Igani suspected, they're bark was way worse than they're bite. He looked back towards Raphael._ See I didn't need him._ Igani said very confidently. _You know you needed him, you know you wouldn't have had stood a chance without him._ The last part struck him pretty hard. It was true. Even though they weren't a big threat, but by himself they would have actually proved to be one. Actually, without Raphael, he probably would have succumbed to whatever they told him to do just because they had power in their numbers. Suddenly, Raphael's face quickly drained of all color. "What is it Raphael?" Igani asked to not really wanting to know the answer. "They had a watcher, just in case we did defeat them so now he's running to tell…" Raphael froze in terror at this thought. " Oh no, Igani, I don't want to do this as much as you do, but we have got to go, _now!_" Raphael commanded. "Why I don't see why you're making such a big de…" Then it finally hit Igani. _Oh no, I just broke the most major rule made right after the Century War- Never, under no circumstances, should a vampire and werewolf ever join forces with the opposing race._ And Igani suddenly remembered what the penalty was for disobeying a direct order- _Death_. Igani suddenly look towards Raphael and then, without warning they took off into the sunset trying to as much distance they could between them and the _others_. But despite their plan, it failed in utter futility before it even began. There they were, not even one-hundred yards away, waiting for Igani and Raphael. They stared, then realizing it was hopeless to run away, they slowly marched towards the dark, towering figures…


End file.
